Concrete Angel revised
by TornadoTori
Summary: She was alone and full of secrets. He was interested in his mysterious schoolmate and neighbor. She was meant to protect. He shouldn't fall in love. Fate plays harsh cards. A Kagome and Inuyasha complicated love story.
1. Love Isn't In My Dictionary

Hello dear readers! If you were wondering why this story was deleted, I deleted it because I thought it moved a little fast and my writing skills were not up to a point where I wanted them to be. I will be revising this story, so I hope you enjoy it like you did the first go round. I am keeping to the same plot and theme, I'm just going to avoid going so fast so you guys can soak in everything and not be confused. Thanks! -TornadoTori

Concrete Angel

Chapter 1 Love Isn't in My Dictionary

Today was like any other day of dreaded high school. It was seven in the morning and the high school students made their way through the gates, running around a slow walking girl. Kagome Higurashi walked head down, with her lunch swinging at her side. She had no reason to pick up her feet and jog to class like her classmates. She just didn't care. Her striking raven hair formed curtains around her pale face and long bangs covered her brown eyes. Students avoided her like plague in the halls as she made her way to her locker. She heard whispers as she put in her combination.

"Didn't she wear that yesterday?" A short brunette asked her friend, as she gathered her things from her locker. Her friend was applying bright red lipstick and smacked her lips together.

"Yeah, its summer and she is wearing something for winter. Who would do that? Surely she's hot in that. Or she just doesn't have any fashion sense." A tall, lanky, red head stated, her stupid mind just wondering without really thinking. Kagome knew the girl didn't know any better and just let the comments slide in one ear out of the other.

"What is she holding back? She never smiles, laughs, she doesn't even talk." The dumb girl's friend added and sighed. "Do you think she only knows sign language?" She asked in all seriousness.

Kagome couldn't believe how ignorant these girls were. The two of them walked away, changing the subject to the new kid coming to school. The raven haired girl wasn't too interested, simply because he would just be another guy for all of the girls, except for her, to ogle over. Kagome looked out the nearby window and across the street. The elementary school kids were smiling and hugging their mothers and fathers goodbye. Kagome's heart began to hurt, tears quickly forming but she forced them not to spill over. She knew not to cry. It shows weakness.

"Everyone knows not to cry. Especially in a public place," her soft spoken words held sarcasm but no laugh made its way though her small, cracked lips.

The bell rang and she wasn't even halfway up the stairs. Her lacy skirt swayed as she walked the empty hallways. A baggy white shirt covered her frame and her skirt hit just above her feet. Her yellow backpack hit the small of her back every time she took a step, it was quite annoying, but it was better than carrying all of her books in her fragile hands. The only colors in her outfit consisted of the green and purple music notes on her black flats and a small lavender thread bracelet, tied very tightly around her wrist. That item had never been taken off since the day she received it on her fourth birthday.

She opened the classroom door and silently stepped inside. Sliding the door quietly closed, she made her way to her seat. This was the third time this week she had been two or three minutes late to class. Kagome adjusted her yellow backpack, ready for the teacher's questions and lecture. Her classmates didn't make any movement or didn't bother to look up to see who it was. It was always her.

"Ms. Higurashi do you mind telling me why you were late again today? Even if it's only a few minutes, being on time is very important in everyday life." Her teacher sternly remarked. Kagome raised her head, strands of raven black hair falling in her face, and looked at her teacher. Her eyes showed sadness, pain, and a little hint of anger. The teacher looked at Kagome and told her to sit down. _'I was already going anyway.'_ She thought dryly. Placing her backpack under her desk, she sat carefully on the wooden seat. The desks were made for small children but at least they had them.

Kagome pulled out her Calculus book and her favorite doodle notebook, just incase she got finished early. The teacher instructed the students to open their books to page 34 and to answer all of the review questions regarding their homework. Kagome's brown eyes stared intently at the material. She didn't do the homework and was completely lost, but didn't ask for help. She never did. Mrs. Jing walked up and down the aisles, her small heels clacking on the tile floor. She stopped every once in a while to see if a student was awake and actually completing the work. But when she made it to Kagome's desk, she lingered there longer than at anyone else's desk.

Kagome had rolled up her sleeves, due to getting slightly warm, and the teacher looked at the purple bruises on the girl's pale arm. '_Why is this girl always so bruised?' _The teacher wondered but she didn't want to ask. '_What is the pain behind this girl's mask? It must be hard to be her.' _Kagome felt eyes on her and she looked up. Her teacher carried on and Kagome rolled down her arm sleeves. _'Not good.'_ She thought.

After school Kagome quickly got out of seventh period. Everyone else jumped into their shiny cars while she took down the street on a pink bike. She didn't live to far from the school but the ride always seemed to take forever. On her way home, she almost ran over a boy her age while she was crossing the street. She was a few streets over from her neighborhood when she noticed moving trucks and three unidentified cars in parked in a driveway. The driveway belonged to a three story house, which earlier that week was for sale. Reluctantly Kagome stopped at the corner, a few steps from said house, due to a flood of on coming traffic. She stared at the family of four, toting in boxes, with awe.

The father was tall and his chiseled arms carried a very heavy looking box without trouble. His silver hair pulled into a tight ponytail, threw her a little off as well. Her grandfather told of her of demons living among humans as if they were no different, when in reality they were scary different. There were two younger males standing off to the side of the cars, pointing to the windows on the second floor. One had beautiful and unbelievably long silver hair. He was almost as tall as the father. She guessed that he was possibly the oldest of the two. He had impeccable beauty but his younger brother made her eyes and heart not believe there was someone that gorgeous alive and going to be living a few streets over. His slightly shorter silver hair shifted with the wind and the glimpse of his amber eyes sent her almost to her knees. What caught her attention the most was his dog ears, which twitched whenever he shook his head at his older brother. She studied the family some more, trying to pinpoint the mother, expecting her to look like them. A small, raven haired woman stepped onto the porch, adjusting a red headband. Kagome pondered the sight of the human woman and couldn't figure out if she was their mother or step mom. She sighed and then looked down at her phone. She was going to get in trouble for being so late after school. As soon as the traffic cleared, Kagome, not specifically paying attention to the road, pedaled her bike across. Still staring at the family, she had no earthly idea she was about to hit someone.

"Hey!" A voice shouted and Kagome hit her brakes with wide brown eyes. She looked up slowly, and her eyes clashed with amber ones. Kagome assessed the situation. She was about an inch or two from slamming into the guy with her bike tire. She laughed nervously.

"My b-bad." Her voice broke slightly. She usually doesn't talk much.

"It's cool; just watch where you're going stupid girl." The boy laughed and moved out of her way. "You live over there?" He pointed exactly in the direction of Kagome's home. She nodded a little and her hair blew crazily in the wind. They looked at each other for a moment and the boy smiled, little fangs showing.

"I guess I'll see you at school then?" With that he turned and returned to the yard, football in hand. Kagome blushed madly when a horn blew at her and someone yelled at her to move. She shook her head and pedaled to the sidewalk and the rest of the way home. She lived literally five minutes away from a demon family. This was going to be interesting.

His smile seemed to be familiar but she laughed at her silliness. "Don't be stupid Kagome." She told herself, when she put her bike in the open garage. No car was in it and Kagome sighed in relief. She pulled out her cell phone and called her mother. After a few rings a kind voice picked up.

"Hello, Kagome. How was school darling?" Her mother asked and Kagome sighed in relief again, mentally.

"It was great mom. Are you going to be out late after work tonight?" She asked and her mother was quiet in thought.

"Nah, I'll be home in a few. I'll pick up dinner. Is Kikyo home yet?" Kagome glanced around and didn't see her sister's purple bike.

"No, she isn't. You know she has to stay after classes sometimes." Kagome avoided her sister at school as much as she could, so she didn't have to be annoyed by the time they were at home.

"Alright, lock the door behind you. See you in a while. Oh and Souta is spending the night with a friend tonight. Love you honey." Click. Kagome glanced at her phone once more before closing it and sticking it in her pocket. She closed the garage and made her way into the house. Going up the stairs she bit her lip after she stepped on a piece of glass. She pulled it out of her foot, pressed against it with her skirt, so she wouldn't get anything on the carpet. She inspected the shard of glass and recognized its label. It was from a Vodka bottle. She wasn't too surprised, there were pieces of a few bottles all over the house. Remembering something she pulled out her phone. She dialed Kikyo. Her voicemail picked up telling Kagome to leave a message.

"Hey Kikyo, just wanted to call and tell you that Mom isn't staying out late tonight for a change and she's bringing us dinner. Hurry home. Use the key. Bye." Hanging up, she looked at her foot. It had stopped bleeding which gave her the cue to go to her bathroom and take a long hot bath. Once she made it to her room, Kagome shed her clothes and glanced in the mirror. Blues and purples danced their way across her pale skin. She sighed. Her eyes looked at her closet across the hall. She had an abundant of clothes. Except there was an issue; every one of the articles she had, you could see her arms and legs. That wasn't acceptable until the swirls of unnatural colors on her body faded away. She shut her door in annoyance. After a twenty minute bath, Kagome heard the downstairs door open.

"Kagome! I'm home!" Her sister's voice rang through the house. Kagome got out slowly and dried herself off. She pulled on a pair of pajama's and peeked out her door.

"Hey Kikyo, mom will be here soon." She called out and Kikyo walked by her and nodded. Adjusting her backpack the oldest daughter went into her room. Kagome shut the door and sat on her bed. She stared at the wall. It was navy blue with a multitude of stars and the moon. Kikyo's room was a light blue with clouds and the sun. They were really different for being so identical.

Kagome grabbed her black fur diary. She opened it to a clean page and began to write.

_9-4-06_

_Dear Diary,_

_In school today I thought of a song that fits my life prefect. Students talk about why I wear the same outfit everyday. Ah, if only they knew what happens behind closed doors? My mother is a wonderful person…when she isn't drunk off her ass. She started drinking heavily when I was four. It's been this way since my father was murdered thirteen years ago. I won't show weakness no matter what. But I can't go to school with bruises radiating from me like Christmas lights. People would ask how I got so many and I'm not so good at lying. Unlike my sister, I don't believe in make-up. It really does work wonders though. Well mom's home. Dinner and then sleep. It is most likely that tomorrow won't be this great. _

-_Kagome Higurashi_

Across the way

The family sat awkwardly on the living room floor, eating take out Chinese. They munched quietly.

"So boys, ready for school tomorrow?" Inutashio, asked grinning like all fathers do when it's their kid's first day to a new school. His wife, Izayoi, smiled as well. Inuyasha, the youngest of the two, grunted.

"The only thing I'm looking forward to is seeing that cute girl again." He took a bite of his egg roll while his older brother Sesshoumaru shook his head in disbelief.

"Stupid little brother," he muttered around his white rice. The adults laughed and Inuyasha huffed. The house may change but his family never will.


	2. Unwanted Guest

Concrete Angel

Chapter 2 Unwanted Guest

Kagome rolled out of bed, achingly. She stared at her blaring alarm clock, a dead expression on her face. Kikyo's annoyed groan from the next room reminded Kagome the stupid thing was still going off. She picked it up and pushed the button to make the annoying bells stop. Except it didn't stop and this clock was not electronic. Kikyo flew into her sister's room, her hair frazzled and a pissed expression on her face. She had the same chocolate brown orbs as Kagome; they looked almost the same, except Kikyo's coal black hair was straight and a few inches longer. Kagome tossed the loud clock to her older sister, by a few seconds, and held her hands up in defense.

"The damn thing won't shut off!" She shouted over the bells and her sister's face twisted into annoyance. Kagome stepped back when Kikyo stormed over the window and opened it wide.

"Ki-," "I'll get you a new one." Kikyo announced throwing the alarm clock right out the window into their underground pool. Relief spilled onto Kikyo's face and Kagome sighed. '_Well pooh. Not a so good way to start the day.'_ Kikyo grinned.

"Time for school! How about you wear something cute today? I saw that hottie down the street and you two would be cute together…but so would me and him huh?" She giggled and Kagome just laughed at her sister.

"You're so boy crazy." Kikyo huffed at the remark and skipped across the hall, opening a big storage closet and stood, hand on hip. Kagome's wardrobe was put neatly away in this storage closet, simply because the construction workers didn't think Kagome's bedroom was going to be a bedroom. Kagome walked up behind Kikyo and started looking for her identical long sleeve white shirt but her sister stopped her. Kikyo's sad smile made Kagome's stomach turn. She hated it when she was sad.

"Wear something cute today. For me?" The pale girl pleaded and the puppy dog eyes watered. Kagome looked down at her feet in thought, avoiding the look. She glanced up, it was even worse. The poor girl sighed in defeat and Kikyo squealed in delight, rummaging through Kagome's clothes. "I'll do your make-up, even though you think it's gross." Kikyo declared, pulling a lavender dress from the hanger and a pair of silver flats. Kagome smiled. Her favorite outfit, of course. _'__She knows me too well.' _Kagome giggled at her own thought and took the clothes from her sister. "Where's the navy blue cardigan you wear with that?" Kikyo asked. Kagome squeezed in behind her sister, pulling it out from under a box. It was its hiding spot, Kikyo liked it too much to be left in the open.

"Now I have to find a new hiding spot," she laughed and Kikyo joined her.

"Girls! You only have a few minutes to get to school. Breakfast is on the table! Love you girls and be safe!" The front door closed before the twins opened their mouths. The two went their separate ways and got ready. Today was not by any means a normal routine kind of day. Yesterday was a horrible morning and today was weird. Kagome pondered why the family just doesn't have the same routine everyday, it could help her determine what she was going to feel like the rest of the day. Kagome slipped on the dress and flats, in deep thought. Kikyo barged in once again, holding a curler in the air.

"You're going to look beautiful~" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice and Kagome shuddered. If her sister continued acting like this, she might not come home from school today. Too much of Kikyo was just too much to handle.

The two sisters finished getting dolled up. Kagome stared at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't believe it was her. '_Make-up really does do wonders__',_ she thought, self satisfied.

"We should do this more often." Kikyo stated and smiled. Kagome nodded in agreement, grabbing her big yellow backpack and purse.

"Let's go! Hottie's await!" Kikyo pointed into the air and trotted down the stairs and out off the garage.

"So crazy," Kagome mumbled, smiling, and following her sister's steps.

At School

Kagome knew people were watching her. It felt nice since it was a different reason why they were staring. Kikyo patted her little sister on the back.

"Maybe you'll find a cute boyfriend if you keep it up, little sister." She remarked triumphantly and Kagome bumped her a little.

"Shush. They probably don't think it's me." She giggled at the thought. The two entered the school and took their own ways.

"Meet me up for lunch?" Kikyo called from down the crowed hall. Kagome stuck her thumb in the air as a response. As she turned on her heel, she face planted against a hard chest. She fell on her butt, quickly recovered, and hid her underwear. Kagome blushed like mad without looking up.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." The girl laughed sheepishly, still not looking at the person she bumped into.

"You seem to do that often." The familiar voice made Kagome's raise her head and slowly, her eyes. Those chocolate orbs once again clashed with a sea of gold. Poor girl almost literally died on the spot from embarrassment.

"I seem to do that only when you're around." She smiled, embarrassed and dazzled. The boy looked down at her and grinned.

"Oh I guess I'm having an affect on you." He smirked, his fangs glittering in the fluorescent light. He reached out his hand and Kagome accepted it cautiously. Inuyasha pulled her up and she dusted off her dress. "You look different than yesterday. Go shopping?" His charming words were slightly unheard by Kagome, as she just nodded and attempted to make conversation with jumbled words.

Kagome's POV

Well geez can this guy get any prettier? He's sparkling right in front of my eyes. Why can't I stop staring at him?

"Hey. The minute bell rang. What class do you have first period?" His silky voice broke through my thoughts and I looked at him dumbly.

"Uh…Calculus, yeah that." I held up my big book as proof and he shook his head, laughing.

"Me too. Do you know you're weird?" That beautiful smile was enchanting. When I looked away one more time he was gone. He was already halfway down the hall. I really wanted to jog after him but I didn't want to look even more stupid than I already had. My legs finally connected to my brain after I told myself to walk. I looked at my bracelet and then my dress. "Hm. Kikyo was right about this." I smiled, genuinely. "This is great."

Out of nowhere I felt someone grab my shoulder and slam me pretty damn hard against the metal lockers. A groaned slipped from my mouth and I glared at the girl that had done it. Great, my first good day has to be ruined by this bitch. She had an evil grin on her face, like usual. The bitch was Yura Onigawa. The typical "I'm head cheerleader, loud, annoying, dumb, and have a small stupid posse and boys that follow me around like puppies," kind of girl.

"Hey stupid. Why are you checking out the new guy? Isn't it obvious he's mine?" She snarled and I was struggling against her hands. "Isn't it obvious?" Yura asked again and I sucked in my breath, biting my tongue. I was not going to get in a verbal or physical fight with this girl today. She lifted her fist and her little posse grabbed my arms and somehow pinned me to the floor. I never got really hurt by them but nowadays people get suspended for defending themselves. I just look at this situation optimistically, simply because they will get what is coming to them later. I was ready to feel the very little pain, but none came. The pressure on my arms was gone and heels clacked on the tile, away from me. After realizing I was still on the floor I opened one eye and saw the demon boy looking at me.

"I told them to get lost," he stated but I don't remember him saying anything. I stared up at him in curiosity. Yura is a demon, so maybe he did telepathy or something? I stood and grabbed my stuff.

"Thanks. They wouldn't have done much. Demons get suspended if they threaten or beat up humans too much." I laughed but my savior didn't.

"You're laughing even though you could have gotten your ass kicked?" He asked disbelief in his question. I casually stepped up to him and took his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." I introduced myself, and he just shook my hand back. The expression on his face was priceless. He couldn't believe I would've taken a beating like that. Oh little did the powerful demon know.

'_He probably wants an explanation. Oh well he's not getting one.__'_I heard myself laugh and once again the look of not understanding appeared on his face.

"How about we go to class…" I went silent, looking at him, not knowing his name. We turned and began to walk to our class.

"My name is Inuyasha." He said quietly. I wasn't sure why he was quiet; I'm not as weird as him I bet.

Normal POV

Inuyasha and Kagome walked up to the classroom door not hearing a thing. The late bell rang about five minutes ago. The sliding door was three times louder than it should've been when Kagome slid it open. Inuyasha held in laughter when the little woman teacher glared at the two.

"Why are you two late?" Her shrill voice demanded.

"Inuyasha couldn't find his way to the Guidance Office and I helped him, Ms. Jing." Kagome explained and smiled sweetly. Ms. Jing looked at Kagome and noticed all of the bruises that were there yesterday were no longer there. _'__They must've been my imagination.'_ "Very well, sit down." Rolling his eyes Inuyasha sat down in a vacant desk next to a dark haired boy. Kagome looked beside Inuyasha and an empty seat called to her. She followed suit and gladly sat down next to Inuyasha. The funniest thing to Kagome was that Yura was sitting in the very back, glaring. Laughing joyfully to herself, she almost didn't notice a tap on her shoulder. Kagome turned to see the next table and came eye to eye with a girl with big brown ones.

"Hi! What's your name? Have we met before? Do you have a computer? Why do I not know you? Am I talking too much? Please stop me if I am." The teacher coughed in response to that question and the girl apologized. After that she immediately was staring at Kagome, the anxious look on her face clearly saying that she wanted answers.

"You must be Sango? Am I right?" Kagome asked and the girl grinned.

"Yeah that's me, how did you know?" Clearly happy, she reached out her hand and Kagome shook it.

"My sister knows you. You guys are both art majors. And she mentioned you sometimes talk really fast when you're new around someone. Context clues." The raven haired girl added and Sango smiled.

"You're so smart Kagome! Nice to meet you."

While the two girls chatted quietly, Inuyasha and the dark haired boy, named Miroku, also began to know each other.

'_So cool. Two new acquaintances in only a few hours.'_ Kagome thought happily, adjusting her bracelet. The bell for next period rung and she stood up sulkily. Sango stared at Kagome, smiling.

"What class do you have next? Please tell you have Mr. Myouga for Chemistry?" The hope in her voice made Kagome smile.

"Why yes I do." Sango clapped her hands and gathered her stuff. "Awesome!" Se exclaimed and Kagome smiled. She looked over her shoulder and Inuyasha was staring at his schedule. She snatched his paper and once again was rejoiced. He had the next four periods with her.

"I guess we'll be seeing each other quite often Inuyasha." Kagome remarked and Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "Damn." He exclaimed and Kagome's mouth dropped open and closed when he said, "gotcha." He grinned and she almost melted. The almost bad part of her day was no longer a thought or memory in Kagome's mind.

As the group made their way to class, they passed by the main lobby. Kagome was stopped short in mid-sentence, when she spotted a dark figure by the staircase and the doors that led to the outside. She didn't stop walking but her skin crawled. Kagome took her eyes off of the shadow person after Inuyasha asked her something.

"Huh?" She glanced up at the silver haired boy confused. Inuyasha let out a whole-hearted laughed.

He calmed down and asked again, "are you alright?" She just simply nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, perfectly dandy." The words trailed on but her thoughts stayed with the image of that dark silhouette. _'__If he's here then something is up. But what? This shit will eventually go away. That unwanted guest created a void in my life that I will fill again. Even if I have to kill that bastard.'_

Ta-da~ So much better in my opinion and things will start to inch towards the climax! I'm excited for this revise. Reviews and constructive criticism please and thank you. –TornadoTori123


	3. Angels

Kagome's POV

I'd never believe you if you told me that I would have three new acquaintances by the end of the week. It's too good to be true right? Don't tell me otherwise. I know good things don't last forever. At least I'm slightly happier than I was before last week. Today I'm going to be spending the night at Sango's and I'm slightly worried that she'll see all of the marks of my past sprawled and on my arms and legs. It's a scary thing to hide from a person, but I don't want her, Miroku, or Inuyasha caught up in my shit. There's more than just my mother involved in the way my life has been twisted. There's **him.** He's always lurking in the darkest places of my mind and heart. I never want to go out by myself. He has killed me too many times for me to ever be permanently fixed. These new strangers are just simply gluing pieces back together, and they don't even know it.

"Kagome. You there?" Sango's voice filtered in to my mind and I smiled at her.

"Sorry, I was thinking." I didn't know what else to say. It's weird that I've been going to school with her for three years and this is the first time I have actually spent time with her. She's really a cool person. Her brother is a few years older than mine but he's absolutely adorable. Kohaku is his name. We're all on the way to her house from school. She lives reasonably close. Something in the atmosphere was off though. I looked around nervously. I felt eyes on me.

"Hey, Sango, how much further?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness. She turned to me and grinned.

"Just a few more feet. Why?" Sango looked away and I felt myself being swept off my feet. The motion wasn't something I expected and I think I screamed. I felt my breath leave me, the edge of my sight starting going black.

"F-fuck." I muttered before everything went cold. I believe I heard Sango shouting my name but her voice slowly faded from existence.

_I ran until I could feel my legs buckle from underneath me and I hit the concrete sidewalk. I felt the blood from my elbows and knees ooze from the wounds, staining my clothes. I couldn't pick myself up. All of the energy had disappeared. Whispers in the wind were screaming in my ears and the couple's love behind the brick wall was loud enough to make me nauseas. It was dark and damp; gross-feeling. I could feel the soft footsteps coming towards me and I was suddenly flipped over. The figure was blurry, as it reached out and tried to comfort me. All I could comprehend was the masculine voice that was speaking to me, caringly. And long hair. _

I awoke with a start and the IV in my arm was almost ripped out. I held my back my scream, looking around. Sango's brown orbs were staring at me, scared.

"Sango? What happened?" Her tear streaked face scared me.

"I d-don't know. Kohaku…" She started and I leaned back in pain.

"Is he gone?" I managed to ask, clenching the white sheets. My back was burning and I could hear my pulse in my ears. She nodded her head, tears escaping her brown orbs again.

"What did the person—" I took a shaky breath, the burning sensation ripping through my shoulder blades, "look like S-Sango?" Her eyes were wide. I knew she was trying to remember.

"It was a woman…" She gripped her arm, tears falling even harder. "She had r-red eyes and her haired pulled into a clip. Her eyes were so evil K-Kagome…" Sango trailed off, looking at the door. I didn't even hear it open but Inuyasha was standing a few feet in front of the hospital bed I was in. His golden eyes stared me down. Something in me made my veins feel like they were exploding with fire.

Normal POV

Kagome hunched over, trembling. Inuyasha and Sango stared; they didn't know what to do. The pale girl started sweating.

"Get out!" The raven-haired girl shouted, pointing to the door. She looked at them and she was breathing heavily.

"I'll go get a doc—" Sango started and Kagome shouted another, "Get out now!" Inuyasha's mouth dropped open and Sango took off out the door. Kagome's forehead was touching her knees at this point, screaming. Inuyasha took one more look at Kagome. She was reaching for her shoulders, while he was shutting the door. Doctors and nurses were rushing down the hall after hearing all the commotion.

"What's going on half-breed?" A demon doctor asked harshly. Inuyasha glared at him.

"I have no fucking idea." He responded twice as rude. The doctor shoved past him but he was quickly stopped. The head doctor held out her hand and told him to stay put. Inuyasha eyed the short woman's grey hair and name tag.

"Kaede, we have to give her the antidote before something even worse—" One of the nurses pleaded and Kaede told her to say no more. The old lady turned to Sango and Inuyasha.

"Ye two must be heading home. Ye parent's will begin to worry. We have this covered. Goodnight." She nodded her head and opened the door to Kagome's room. She opened it just enough so that she could squeeze through and shut it quickly. Inuyasha heard the click of the lock. Disbelief flooded onto his face.

"Inuyasha, my mom's outside, we can give you a ride. She'll be fine. If you didn't find her then things would be bad, but she's in good hands. Come on." Sango grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and started pulling him down away from Kagome's room. Inuyasha followed Sango and as they were going out the door, Kikyo and Kagome's mother were running through it. Kikyo stopped Sango quickly, asking where Kagome was and if she was ok. Sango pointed down the hall and mumbled a soft yes. Relief washed over Kikyo's face and tears leaked down her mother's.

"My poor baby…why does this have to happen to her?" Her mother wailed and Kikyo hugged her.

"Mama, she's ok. She's fine. Let's go see her ok?" Kikyo wiped her mother's tears and they rushed down the hospital hall. Inuyasha watched their backs and just didn't understand what was happening. Sango of course didn't know either so he was just lost.

"I guess…I have to find out myself what's going on." Inuyasha muttered as he and Sango climbed into the car. The hospital's bright fluorescent lights disappeared into the night and Inuyasha stared out the window not understanding what these chains of events would cause. After Sango ran back to the school and happened to find him, his first priority was to find Kagome. _'__Why though? I've only known her a week, if even that long. What's so special about this human girl? It's not like she's an angel or anything.__'_He remembered her grasping her shoulders and he shook the silly thought away. _'__Angels aren't real__,__ stupid.'_ He told himself, laughing at his own ignorance. Of course they weren't. 


	4. ExBoyfriend

Kagome walked up the school stairs with a noticeable limp and casted arm. Her skinny jeans and loose blue tank top looked out of place compared to the colorful wounds. Kagome stopped at the top stairs waiting for her sister. She heaved in pain and grasped her waist.

"Is this what a fat person feels like?" Kagome mumbled after a few deep breaths. She sighed and looked down at the concrete. She heard footsteps and turned, smirking.

"Geez slow mu—" She stopped her mocking of Kikyo when Inuyasha's eyes met with hers. She bit her lip and smiled a little.

"Inuyasha." The girl smiled softly as he glanced at her. Kikyo slowly came up behind her sister, holding Kagome's yellow bag and crutches. She smiled an identical smile.

"Hello gorgeous," she directed at Inuyasha and placed her pale hand in the small of Kagome's back, "come on Kags, we have to get you an elevator key." Inuyasha stared at Kagome wondering why she needed an elevator key. The girls took a slow step and Kagome winced. She placed her hand over her left knee and massaged it.

"I must have hit the concrete pretty damn hard." She mumbled, uncomfortable with not being able to move at normal speed. The brace was very uncomfortable.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's wounds and frowned. He was glad he got there in time but he had no idea what pushed him to find her immediately. He barely knew the girl. Kagome waved a small wave and they trudged slowly up the stairs, Kagome cursing violently. Inuyasha stared at her back recalling the scene at the hospital and how Kagome screamed in pain. He shook his head of the thoughts but stared at her shoulder blades. Stitches danced in and out of her pale skin.

"Geez Inuyasha, stop staring." Miroku remarked, smacking the half-demon on his back with a gleeful laugh. Inuyasha turned to the black haired boy and snorted.

"I was not staring." His eyes left Miroku's face as he saw Sango slowly coming down the concrete walkway. Her brown eyes were downcast and her hair was pulled back sloppily compared to other days. Sango's younger brother had been kidnapped by the woman that attacked Kagome. Inuyasha walked up to the athletic built girl and walked beside her.

"Any news?" He calmly asked and all he got was a shake of the head. He sighed. The feeling of it being his fault for not getting there quickly enough to stop the woman was bothering him.

"Inuyasha, you did what you could." Sango stated, as if reading the boy's mind. Inuyasha glanced downwards at Sango and the guilty feeling rushed away. He placed hand on her shoulder, grinning. Miroku pouted as he watched Inuyasha slowly steal Sango away from him. Inuyasha squeezed Sango's shoulder through her pink shirt, finally walking away to his locker. Miroku looked away but Sango caught the look he was throwing her way. Their lockers were right beside each other and she tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Miroku, want to come over today? I need a pint of ice cream and someone to cuddle with?" Sango asked, smiling her pearly whites. Miroku was taken aback but a huge smile came over his face.

"Well who else would be more than willing to spend time with the beautiful Sango?" He responded and a giggle emanated from the girl's lips. Miroku grabbed Sango's books as they made their way to Calculus.

Kagome groaned as she reached for her locker, her arm screaming in pain from the jerky movements she kept making. She convinced Kikyo to go to her first period and she had everything covered, but now she was slightly regretting it. A few loud, obnoxious laughs filtered in from behind Kagome's locker. She scoffed to herself, twiddling the lavender bracelet, nerves shaking her inside. She knew who it was. It was always Yura. Kagome straightened her blue top and turned, slamming her locker shut.

"Well hello there cripple. Did you get hit by a bus? I wish I could've seen that." Yura's red lipstick was bright and annoying in the fluorescent light and her pale skin was a horrible back drop to the color. Kagome snickered like Yura usually does and snarled.

"No, bitch I didn't. But I will be more than happy to shove your ass in front of one." She remarked and Yura's dumb grin turned into a smirk from hell.

"Hey honey, are you being messed with?" A question floated to Kagome's ears and she was shocked. The half demon, Inuyasha Takahashi just called her his honey. She knew he was just saving her ass again but it took her breath away. His silver hair cascaded over her shoulder as he took her books and flipped off Yura.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to say anything if there was nothing nice to say? Oh wait...neither did my mom, whore." Inuyasha patted Yura's stiff black hair. "And stop using so much hairspray, you're killing the earth." He added for his own fun and Kagome burst into laughter. Yura stood dumbfounded by all of the incoming insults from a guy she had her stinking eyes on. The pair began to walk away when heels came clunking behind Kagome.

"Higurashi. There's a party going on tonight at my house. You and Inuyasha can come but we're going to have a small competition. As you know, I am a wonderful singer, dancer and everything else in the world, so I dare you to challenge me in a competition of your choice. Whoever wins, loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to do. Deal?" Yura stuck her pale hand out and Kagome turned.

"Just so you know Yura, I don't care about popularity like you do but sure, it's going to be fun to beat your ass in front of all your pretend friends. Because we all know, you don't have any friends and you've never been laid either." She shook the girl's hands and with no more words, Kagome took off down the hall. A huge smile spread on her face, feeling proud of her accomplishment. Inuyasha grinned and gave a salute to Yura, following behind Kagome.

Yura stood quietly and most of the students that were in ear shot were awkwardly quiet as well. She huffed, not sure what to say.

"Well…she's fat." Yura stated and her posse of fakeness laughed in agreement. The other students finally took their leave.

"Yura, no has totaaally ever beaten you at anything. You're perfeeect." A stupid blonde said, drawling on some of her words. Yura smirked and nodded.

"Well duh and a little cripple definitely isn't going to." Another girl added on. One of the males wrapped an arm around Yura's middle and squeezed her gently.

"I can make her statement about never being laid quite false, sexy." He purred in her ear. Yura shoved him off.

"Uh…ew," was all she exclaimed and her friends laughed.

"Let's skip first. I don't want to look at that ugly girl. I might throw up." A guy emphasized and they all strutted up the stairs to the roof.

Inuyasha placed Kagome's stuff on her desk, the two laughing over Yura's stupid proposition.

"Stupid girl, I don't care if I win or not. It would be fun though to make her cry."

"You're evil. But I like it." Inuyasha winked at the girl and she hid her blushing face in her black hair. Sango and Miroku joined in on the conversation.

"I didn't take you for the challenging type Kagome." Sango softly said and Kagome shrugged.

"I'm not really. She just makes me angry." She clenched her fist and started doodling a picture of chibi Yura getting hit by a bus.

"Kagome was just agreeing to a deal. It's so obvious Yura wants to desperately to go on a date with me." Inuyasha smirked.

"I didn't take you for the cocky bastard type. Oh wait, yes I did." Kagome mocked Inuyasha's previous wink. Inuyasha held his hand to his heart and gasped.

"That hurt so badly!" He cried and Miroku slapped Inuyasha on the head.

"Don't get full of yourself." Miroku replied adjusting his small ponytail.

"Yeah don't get full of yourself. Besides I vow I will win against Yura Onigawa!" Kagome smiled, raising her fist in the air.

"You're so energetic Kagome. Usually cripples aren't too ready for anything." Sango smiled opening her Calculus book to last night's homework which wasn't even considered until now.

Ms. Jing's heels clicked on the tile as she found her way to her desk. Silence fell over the room as she began to teach the lesson. Kagome's mind was wondering and her eyes landed on a similar head of hair. Some days she would forget he even was in the same classes as her but other days his smile, the smile he gave her, would stain her mind for hours.

'_He seems so happy. I guess he has forgotten me like the rest of the world. He was always there for me when I needed him the most. The day we met was fate. But fate also ripped him away from me. Stupid. Love is stupid.'_ The thought made her turn to glance at the beautiful half-demon scribbling notes into his notebook. He was studious, which surprised her. But Inuyasha Takahashi was full of surprises.

"Hey earth to Kagome. You in there?" Sango flicked Kagome's ear. Kagome snapped back into reality. She glared behind her and her eyes softened after Sango retracted in fear. "I'm sorry Sango." The blood rushed through her veins. _'__It was a small flick on the ear Kagome…shit.'_ Sango's eyes held sadness, the motion probably bringing up memories of her doing that to Kohaku. Kagome remembered Sango's description of the red-eyed woman and her heart pounded pushing fire through her middle into her head. She placed her hand to her heart and took a shaky breath. Kagome stood up quickly and exited the room as quietly as she could, while Ms. Jing was turned towards the board. Inuyasha reached for Kagome's blue top but the material brushed his claws.

"I'll be back in a second." Inuyasha stood up silently and slipped out of the classroom behind Kagome and soon another male student followed. Inuyasha searched the bathrooms and the cafeteria. As he looked everywhere, the other student found Kagome standing in the outside lunch area.

"Long time no see Kagome. So did that girl just get on your bad list?" He laughed and Kagome turned to him, her eyes sharp and cold.

"Kairu…don't play around like that. You might end up on that list too." Kagome replied coldly. "And you know I don't do that shit anymore. Unlike you. How has it been without me?" She asked and Kairu slowly walked circles around the raven haired girl.

Inuyasha heard the two voices and he poked his head around the corner, confused.

"It hasn't been so pleasurable. So what made you all of a sudden get up like that? It wasn't what the girl did was it?"

"Why do you care all of sudden?"

"What, I can't care for my ex-girlfriend?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Now he was really confused.

"You've never cared, asshole." She hissed, stopping the boy in his tracks. Kagome's brown eyes were focused on Kairu's face, her mouth twisted in anger. Inuyasha didn't know Kagome had such a mean streak. He brought his hand down too hard on the concrete wall and both teens looked directly at his hiding spot.

"Stop hiding I know you're there." Kagome's eyes searched, really tempted to beat her ex with her cast. Inuyasha stepped down the stairs and pretended to brush invisible dirt off. Kagome's eyes went soft.

"Inuyasha…how long were you there?" _'__Oh shit…greeeat.'_ Kagome saw Kairu smile and she knew that he knew who Inuyasha was. Poor Inuyasha didn't even know who he was in their eyes.

"Not very long." He scratched his head, knowing he wasn't supposed to be butting in. Kagome faced Kairu.

"That woman came back from hell. She took my friend's brother" Kagome reached in her back pocket and pulled something out. She tossed it to Kairu. Kairu made a wicked face.

"Oh Kagome, you don't have any friends. It's against the rules. Don't you remember?" He asked, blue eyes tracing Kagome's body and the cast on her arm.

"Please get this figured out. I'm not involved anymore." Kagome mumbled, ignoring her ex-boyfriend's dark remark. Inuyasha caught sight of a necklace before the guy stuffed it in his pocket.

"Bye Kairu." Kagome walked back into school when the second period bell rang loudly. Inuyasha glanced at Kairu and ran to catch up with Kagome.

"Kagome wait up!" He shouted catching up to her. Kagome's heart pounded and she turned around nervously. Her heart wasn't sending fire through her body anymore but she knew Inuyasha was going to eventually catch on.

"Are you ok?" He asked and Kagome nodded.

"Oh yeah. Crazy ex-girlfriends still like to threaten me, even though we aren't dating anymore." She replied calmly and she knew Inuyasha would believe it.

"Ah, I see. Girls are crazy." He laughed and Kagome gave a fake grin.

"Oh you only know half the story about my craziness." She replied, fiddling with her cast, remembering the way Kairu's blue eyes feel over her body. Her back itched and she clenched her fists. _'__I thought I was done with all of this shit.'_ She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _'__Nah, I'm never done with the impossible mission I was handed many years ago. No way in hell.'_


	5. Rock, Paper, Scissors!

Kagome twiddled her thumbs as she waited patiently in her room for the doorbell to ring. She had gone through so many different outfits and she still didn't know what to wear. Therefore she called Sango for help.

"Kikyo, please help!" Kagome shouted out of her bedroom. Kikyo effortlessly floated around the corner, over to Kagome, wearing three inch black heels and a mini powder blue dress. Kikyo knew Kagome was always bad at this kind of thing and she smiled.

"Aw, baby sis still needs my help." The pale girl puckered her lips and made baby noises. Kagome rolled her eyes, holding out a god awful pink dress and brown wedges that looked they had been through hell and back.

"I have no clue what to wear with this stupid, ugly cast." Kagome frowned and Kikyo searched her sister's wardrobe scattered in every which direction in her bedroom.

"Well it is too hot for a long sleeved shirt or dress, so tank top or spaghetti strap. It will make the one on your arm easier to maneuver around. Let's see…" She dropped down again, fishing for multiple items. The sound of the door bell echoed throughout the house and Kagome's mother opened the door. A few seconds later the two sisters heard footsteps ascending up the stairs. The girls' mother poked her head in and knocked on the door post.

"Sango is here girls. I showed her up." Her sweet smile almost brought tears to Kagome's and Kikyo's eyes. She looked genuinely happy at the moment. Sango sidestepped from beside their mom and made her way slowly into Kagome's room. She laughed seeing Kikyo digging around on the floor for clothes. A flash brightened the room and all three girls turned to Mrs. Higurashi.

"I thought I would test out the camera on my fancy new phone." She giggled and quickly left her spot by the door frame. Her footsteps were lightly hitting the stairs, her chuckle emanating to the second floor

"Mooom! I probably look stupid!" Kikyo whined and pouted. She huffed, standing with a few clothing items in her hands. She shoved them into Kagome's awaiting hands.

"Sango, please help my dumb sister. I have a date to go on~" She sang while skipping over to the door. Sango held out her arm and gave Kikyo a squeeze from the side. A few words passed their lips but Kagome was unsure as what was said, being preoccupied by throwing on different articles of clothing that didn't match.

Their conversation was at a normal range once again. "Have fun Kikyo, if you get wasted…I guess you can call me." Sango smirked and Kikyo put her pointer finger to her mouth shushing the brunette. "Bye Kikyo." Winking in response, Kikyo was suddenly out of site. The older sister's footsteps faded down the stairs. Sango watched Kikyo go and she turned to face Kagome.

"Hey Sango, are you doing alright?" Kagome questioned, slowly adjusting her cast while she brought a shirt over it.

"I'm hanging on. I'm just worried my parents aren't handling as well. They say on television that 72 hours is usually how long they give a kidnapped child…that isn't true is it?" The sad girl asked, biting her lip and looking at Kagome, searching for the answers. Kagome had one but it definitely wasn't the one Sango wanted to hear. If it was the person who she believed snatched Sango's little brother, then the boy was alive, but beaten and battered and brought down to a status below that of a human. Kagome plastered a small fake smile on her pale face and shook her head.

"Kohaku is a strong boy. Sango let's not worry right now. We are going to go out and party tonight right? Have fun for his sake?" Kagome asked slipping on one red heel, while smiling up at Sango. Sango wiped her eyes of any tears that were threatening to spill over and sadly grinned.

"Yes you are totally right. About earlier in class, sorry if I did something that upset you. You got up pretty fast after I tried to get your attention." The teen replied while bending down and buckling the red heels for Kagome. Kagome smiled and regretted making a scene like that.

"I totally had to throw up. Sorry, it wasn't anything you did. I promise." She replied and Sango sighed in relief.

She helped Kagome stand up from her bed. "You aren't used to doing this are you?" Sango asked the black haired teen, who seemed frazzled and not sure how to handle walking in heels with a semi-injured leg. Kagome giggled readjusting the black brace around her knee.

"Is it that noticeably? Damn. Alright pick a dress!" Kagome shouted after she glanced at the clock. Sango searched the remaining hangers in the closet and pulled something out that caught her eyes.

"This one." She demanded and Kagome groaned.

"It isn't prom Sangooo." The girl pouted but grabbed the dress anyway. She slipped it on slowly. Sango nodded her head in approval. Kagome's mouth dropped open when she looked at herself in the mirror, saying to Sango, "I need you to come over more often." They both laughed and finished getting ready.

Inuyasha was ushered into a large entry way by a large man in a black outfit and sunglasses. The bass of the music making the walls shake around him. Teenagers were shuffling in between the big dance hall and kitchen area with red solo cups, more than likely filled with alcohol. Yura knew many college students from the looks of it. Inuyasha stared at all the pretty girls against the wall, waiting for that one poor dude to come up and ask for a dance.

Miroku smacked Inuyasha on the shoulder and grinned.

"Look at all of the babes. And all of the bottles of alcohol. I believe I have died and gone to heaven." The perverted high-schooler smirked and winked at one of the girls looking his way. She giggled in response and Inuyasha lost track of Miroku after that moment. Inuyasha shook his head, not too interested in drinking or any of the lonely girls. The tight skirts and tall heels appealed to any guy but he just didn't seem attracted to any of the girls wearing them.

He saw Yura standing by the DJ booth, talking into the guy's ear and by the looks of it they weren't having a conversation about music. Inuyasha snarled and was getting impatient waiting for someone he knew to walk in. Being the new guy meant he only knew a hand full of people, who were people that Yura wouldn't invite. He was really waiting for Kagome to show up with Sango. Her name echoed in his head as if he thought it enough she would appear. A few more minutes went by and he grabbed a soda from the kitchen, tapping it annoyingly. He also kept tugging at his black graphic tee to get the non-existent wrinkles out of it.

After what seemed like an eternity, Inuyasha brought his head up when he smelled the familiar scent of vanilla sugar. Kagome was finally there. Inuyasha looked around and caught her walking in through the entrance. Everyone suddenly fell silent as they watched Kagome and Sango awkwardly walk through the sea of high school and college kids. Inuyasha was taken aback by Kagome's dress. It was simple but breathtaking, even with her casted arm and brace on her knee. The dress was that of a tango styled one. It was black and strapless, sequins lining the very top. The front of the dress hit Kagome's knees but the back traveled further down her legs, the inside zebra print. Her red heels clicked as her and Sango made their way through the entry way. Sango's red sequined, strapless top shimmered with her fluid movements under the lights and her white skinny jeans squeezed her all in the right places, her glittery black heels pulling the whole look together. They both had pulled their hair into tight ballerina buns on top of their heads and wore dangling earrings and little studs in their other piercings. Inuyasha saw a small jewel in Kagome's left nostril and also a ring in the right side if her bottom lip. She had piercings everywhere, and no one there had even noticed them before tonight. Everyone fell in behind the two girls as they headed into the dancing area.

Yura looked up and made a face of annoyance. She pushed up her breasts and fixed the straps on her corset tank top. She grabbed the volume button and turned the music down really low. Those who were grinding on each other protested until they all saw that their host had something to say.

"I got to say Kagome Higurashi, you are not too bad looking for a girl that got beat up two days ago." Yura laughed obnoxiously and her "friends" giggled with her. Sango stepped to stand beside Kagome and crossed her arms over her red sequined strapless top.

"Hey. You invited her to this party so stop pretending that you aren't jealous of how hot she is. Turn the music back on Yura." Sango demanded and Yura scoffed in response.

"I invited her to humiliate her in front of all the coolest kids in this city, idiot. Don't you know anything you dumb Amazonian woman?" She flipped her hair out of her eyes and smacked her red lips.

"Why you stupid little cow, I'm going to fu—"Sango took two steps before Kagome grabbed her wrist and placed a hand over her mouth. The black-haired girl shook her head and said Yura wasn't worth beating up tonight. The bouncers eyed the two girls and they backed down. Yura smirked in victory.

"Let's party!" Yura shouted. The music was turned all the way back up as she stepped away from the DJ booth and grabbed a random guy to dance with. Kagome and Sango were surrounded by sweaty teens, dancing to very ridiculous music but eventually they fell into the rhythm and started dancing as well. Inuyasha watched Kagome, deciding whether or not he wanted to go up to her and dance or just wait until she noticed him. The latter occurred while he was struggling with his decision; Kagome swirled around and spotted Inuyasha's hair glittering underneath the disco balls. She smiled to herself, pulling Sango to her and shouting at her that Inuyasha was in the corner. The two held hands and pushed their way through the crowd of bodies.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted getting closer to the hanyou. Inuyasha's sensitive ears picked up her voice and he grinned stupidly, slightly embarrassed that he couldn't even go to her first. He felt underdressed when Kagome and Sango stepped in front of him, eyes shining and sweat shimmering on their necks.

"Hey there. How's your knee and arm?" Inuyasha asked, handing Kagome the napkin he had wrapped around his soda. She patted her face down and neck then handed it off to Sango. After the girls took a few minutes to breath, Kagome answered Inuyasha's question by showing of a white girl dance move. The three laughed and clapped.

"Having fun is the best remedy, isn't that right Sango?" Kagome wrapped her arm around Sango's shoulder and had to stand up a little straighter. The girl had at least a foot on her even without heels so Sango was towering over little Kagome. Sango's eyes were focused on someone a few feet away however and didn't hear Kagome's question. Kagome peeked around Inuyasha, eventually telling Inuyasha to turn around and move. They were slightly shocked when they saw Miroku dancing with someone much older than them, and they were very close to each other's faces. Sango bit her lip but then she got angry. She shrugged Kagome's arm off of her and when her friends tried to convince her to come back, she ignored their remarks.

"Sango! You guys aren't dating. It's alright!" Kagome exclaimed and Sango turned her head over her shoulder. She gave Kagome a death glare and Kagome took back her words. Maybe they were. Inuyasha's eyebrows raised in questioning.

"They do hang out with each other after school a lot, Miroku has turned me down to hang out quite a few times since I started school, saying he had other plans. The two watched Sango's fluid movements. She stopped in front of Miroku and the older woman, a scowl on her pretty face. Kagome knew what Sango was going to do. The tall woman stepped aside and Sango raised her hand over her shoulder. She brought it down forcefully onto Miroku's face and he's mouth dropped open. Only the ones around the vicinity heard the echo of her hand contacting his cheek. Kagome shook her head, knowing what would happen but Inuyasha stared quite shocked. Sango made her way back to Kagome and swept her away making her way back to the dance floor.

"You alright?" Kagome asked, shouting over the music. Sango turned around and grinned.

"Just fucking peachy. I hate when he flirts with other girls. Stupid lecherous boy." Sango said all these while moving around and dancing to the thumping music. They danced for what seemed like hours when suddenly the music was turned down low, and Yura's crackly voice came on over the microphone.

"Kagome Higurashi to the front, it is time to be humiliated." Snickers came from the crowd and silence fell as Kagome made her way to the front. A few guys whistled and she responded by smiling and then raising her middle finger. She stood, arms crossed and a mean look on her face as she waited for Yura to slowly walk over there.

"Any day now Yura. Don't wear such tall heels if you can't walk four feet in them." Kagome yawned and Yura shot her a look. She finally got to the front and center, gleaming at all of the onlookers. Sango grinned. Yura was expecting something fabulous to happen. Wrong indeed she was.

"Alright Higurashi, what are we going to do? Dance?" Yura dipped down to the floor and rolled her ass as she came back up. Cat whistles and some awkward coughs took place. Yura winked at the guy she was dancing with earlier. Kagome gagged and her friends laughed.

"No Yura. We are going to play Rock, Paper, Scissors. Three rounds." Yura was taken aback by Kagome's smile and shook her head.

"That is so stupid!" She squeaked which hinted to Kagome, that Yura must really suck at it.

"You didn't specify what kind of competition." Kagome shrugged and people cheered for the game to be played. Yura didn't want to disappoint her guests so she caved in.

"Fine. Ready?" She held up her balled fist and Kagome followed suit.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot." They said in unison. Kagome displayed scissors and Yura played paper. Cheers for Kagome rang throughout the dance hall. Yura scowled in response. She raised her fist again and both of them shouted "rock, paper, scissors, shoot," Yura winning with rock. Yura grinned in victory. Some cheering occurred but not enough to suit the short haired girl.

"Humph, tied. One more time Higurashi." She snorted, believing she was going to win the next round.

"You got it, ugly. Don't get too cocky." Kagome remarked and Yura flipped her hair from her eyes. The next round went in slow motion for Kagome. She did not prefer to get humiliated in front of at least two hundred kids her age, some older. "Shoot!" Yura shouted and she displayed a rock. Kagome threw out her paper and jumped when everyone started chanting her name. She did it. She finally beat Yura Onigawa. She watched Yura sigh in defeat, disappointed but not completely deflated. Yura looked at Kagome and smiled a little but hid it when her posse flew over to aid her self esteem.

"You're still pretty than her!" A dumb brunette stated and Kagome laughed off the insult. Yura signaled for the DJ to turn the music up and she turned to go off with her "friends". Kagome wasn't sure if she saw correctly but Yura glanced over her shoulder and winked at her. She stood dumbfounded until Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango surrounded her with bright smiles.

"You're sly Miss Higurashi." Inuyasha smirked and she felt her knees melt but she managed to keep herself up.

"You only know some of my slyness." She responded, catching a glint of something out of her peripheral. Turning her head slowly she saw a man, standing alone in a corner and sipping a blood red drink. The group continued to chat but dance at the same time, molding back into the crowd. Kagome kept her eyes on him as long as she could but Sango stepped in front of her and started to pick her up. Kagome's body went tense but she quickly relaxed as her friend spun her in the air.

"See guys, this is how to win a girl's heart." Sango giggled and Kagome let out a hearty laugh. Before Sango had a chance to put her down, Inuyasha gently took Kagome in his arms and spun her around too. Miroku of course had his turn and then received to slaps when he squeezed below Kagome's back. The laughter, the music beating in her ears, the blood racing to and from her heart, she was happy. Once she managed to land her eyes on the corner where the shadow man stood, he was no longer there. Her shoulder blades pulsed and knew he was still nearby but slowly fading back into the recesses of her mind. She focused on the beautiful half demon in front of her. A pang struck her heart, but she forced herself to smile at him. He smiled back and his fangs sparkled.

'_Don't fall in love my dear. It would cause great heartache and destruction.' _A voice from the past filtered into her mind and she shook it away. She was normal now. That didn't affect her any longer. At least, that was what she was strongly hoping for.

It was one in the morning when the four left the party. They went to a little diner and ate breakfast. It was rare to have so much laughter come from Kagome but she loved it. She was finally living the way she wanted to. Free from all of the pain, suffering and despair. For the moment anyway: life was just full of moments that never last long enough. Kagome sipped on her coffee, smiling mentally. She knew it was going to end but not until the sun came up.


End file.
